Another Training Day
by debbie.grant.brawley19
Summary: This is a one shot NejiTen fic, there is a second chapter but it is the original fic. Its about a day when they are training and a little romance to boot, Please read review and most of all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Training Day.**

_**Author's Notes: This is a one shot NejiTen fic. However there is a chapter 2 because I have rewritten all of my fics and I'm posting the original as the last chapter. Please read and review but most of all enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The sun was making the wet grass glitter in the clearing of the woods where Neji and Tenten were training. The lake beside them was crystal clear and ever so still until a kunai flew into the water causing it to ripple.

"C'mon Tenten what's with you? Your aim is usually a lot better. I mean I know you never get a direct hit but it feels as though you aren't even trying today." Neji complained, slightly smug

"Umm...sorry Neji" She replied taking another kunai from her weapon holster. "I'll get you this time." She claimed. She jumped gracefully into the air and launching a kunai at him. As she did Neji moved to dodge however his fast fluid movement amazed her and the kunai landed a few feet in front of her training partner as she landed, out of breathe and completely mesmerised by the grace of the handsome Hyuga even in battle.

"Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked genuinely concerned about his teammates lack of concentration.

"Yeah I'm fine just distracted that's all." She told him.

"Distracted by what exactly?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"It's nothing really." She smiled wandering towards one of the huge oaks that bordered the clearing. She placed her flask of water by the base of the tree and loosened her weapon holster before sliding to the ground and looking up at the clouds.

"Tenten it's not good to hold in your emotions." He told her as he approached the tree and looked down at her with his eyebrow raised obscuring her view of the sky his shadow shielding her from the sun's rays while he stood over her looking down into her deep chestnut orbs. She blushed tearing her eyes from his gaze and sipped her water.

"So...are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her casually as he took a seat at her side. She simply blushed. This had been going on for months. They would train for a few hours, Tenten's concentration would fade and then she'd spend an hour blushing and dodging questions. Suddenly Neji realised what the problem was and with a smirk he leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately before pulling back.

"Neji…"

"Shh, let's get back and go for dinner. My treat." And with that he stood outstretching a hand to the now blushing kunoichi. She took it still slightly confused and stood up before smiling brightly.

"Alright. Thank you Neji" He smirked and took her hand before they both took to the trees racing back towards the village with thoughts of their future together.

_**Author's notes: So what did you think? Please read the original (it's chapter 2) and give me some feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Original

_**Author's notes: This is not a second chapter to this fic. This is the original fic that I have adapted to create the current one (Chapter 1)**_

The sun was making the wet grass glitter in the clearing of the woods where Neji and Tenten were training. The lake beside them was crystal clear and ever so still until a kunai flew into the water causing it to ripple.

"C'mon Tenten what's with you? Your aim is usually a lot better. I mean I know you never get a direct hit but it feels as though you aren't even trying today." Neji complained.

"Umm...sorry Neji" She replied taking another kunai from her weapon holster. "I'll get you this time." She claimed. She jumped gracefully into the air and launching a kunai at him. As she did Neji moved to dodge however his fast fluid movement amazed her and the kunai landed a few feet in front of her training partner as she landed.

"Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked genuinely concerned about Tenten's lack of concentration.

"Yeah I'm fine just distracted that's all." She told him. While she thought about it. _He's concerned about me. Does that mean he cares about me the way I care about him? Does he love me like I love him? Or is he just concerned for a comrade and friend? Yes that's it Tenten he is concerned about a comrade and a friend there is no way Neji Hyuga would love you._

"Distracted by what exactly?" He interrupted as he thought about what she had just said. _It couldn't be her parent's death anniversary because she would be more upset and she would have probably taken the day off training. It couldn't be their birthday or anything like that because that would have had the same effect. Could she be worried about Lee and Gai on their mission? No she knows they can handle themselves. What is bothering her then?_

She interrupted his thoughts. "It's nothing really." She smiled however her body language said otherwise. She was facing the ground and moving her foot around as though she was nervous something Tenten never did she was always standing tall and proud.

"Tenten it's not good to hold in your emotions."He told her. "Why don't we take a break?" He suggested. He then sat against a nearby tree, she followed him and sighed as she wished she could tell him that he was the distraction. Neji was first to strike up conversation.

"So...are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her casually. He then turned to look at her and noticed that she was crying. "Tenten what's wrong?" He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to him. "Tenten please don't cry talk to me." She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed. Neji rested his head on the top of hers. _Why am I so concerned about her? Why do I feel like I want to kill whoever or whatever is causing her pain? Why did I hug her to comfort her? I would never do anything like that to comfort anyone else yet I feel like I don't want to let her go. Do I love her? That must be it I Neji Hyuga love Tenten._He shook his head to clear the thought and to his surprise Tenten had stopped crying. He lifted her chin so he could see her face but she was fast asleep. He decided he better take her home and carried her through the hidden leaf village to her apartment then jumped in through her window, as the door was locked and he didn't want to go through her pockets, and placed her on her bed. Neji then kissed her forehead and left without her ever knowing that he loved her.


End file.
